Becoming Something More
by AwkwardAvellana
Summary: Jirou had enough to worry about on the last day of exams but with a certain blond dropping hints maybe it's time for her to make a move? (No Quirks/Childhood Friends AU)
1. The start of summer break and heartache

It was the final day of exams before summer break and Jirou Kyouka couldn't be more excited. Jirou was a first year student at UA, the best college prep school in the area, and the first term of the year had been stressful. Unlike most schools that based their acceptance by on entrances exams alone, UA based its school system on a student's potential for success through abstract reasoning tests, physical exams, and personal interviews. The coursework and midterms were even worse than she could have expected so summer break was more than well deserved.

There were plenty of things to look forward to but Jirou stopped in her tracks when a certain blond popped into her head. It didn't really matter to her what she was doing as long as he was by her side. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be the case this summer.

"Hey Kyouka, wait up!" Jirou barely heard over the lyrics of the song playing and managed to turn around just in time to see the same blond she was thinking of, Kaminari Denki, catch up with her. "Gosh, how loud is the music on your headphones? I've being calling out to you for the last block!" Kaminari exclaimed, "I thought you were ignoring me there for a second."

"Well, you could have caught up to me sooner if you could run faster," Jirou said as she took off her headphones. "Besides, you were late," She couldn't stop the smirk from forming on her face when she saw how red in the face Kaminari was from the short-lived run. It didn't help that he was pouting from being left behind. She would never say it out loud but Kaminari definitely had his cute moments.

After matching his pace with hers, he finally replied, "It was five minutes. It's not my fault I couldn't find any socks!"

"Right, considering that you do your own laundry then whose fault is it exactly?"

Kaminari opened and closed his mouth like a fish gasping for water before giving up with a sigh. "Ah whatever, I caught up to you now and that's all that matters. Anyways, I'd rather spend more time by your side than chasing after you every morning."

Jirou felt her heart skip a beat. They said stuff like this to each other all the time since they practically came out the womb as friends. Their parents had been best friends for years before they found out that they were looking for homes in the same area to start their families. The couples ended up as neighbors and that was that. Jirou can't remember a single significant moment without her partner in crime.

"I guess I've been out of it this morning. There's something I need to tell you, Denki."

"Is it about summer break? We haven't made any plans yet, but we can talk with everyone about that after class. Some of the guys thought it would be a good idea to take a trip to the beach."

"I can't go," Jirou quickly said, trying to face the problem head on for once.

"Oh yeah, you don't like the beach," Kaminari was quick to respond.

"That's not why. It's something-"

"Well, we could always do something else and then join them in the evening for the bonfire?" Kaminari said before Jirou could finish.

"Huh, wait a minute. Are you saying that you're willing to give up your chance of peeping on chicks in swimsuits to spend some time with me?"

"I'm not a pervert! Besides, it's been a while since we've had a chance to just do something together outside of the regular school stuff." Jirou couldn't help but notice Kaminari staring off in the other direction while he quickened his pace. She must have been imagining things.

"I think we might be running late. Last one in the classroom has to buy snacks after school!" yelled Kaminari as he sprinted off.

"We have 20 minutes!" Jirou said as she glanced at the time. Not being one to lose out to her childhood friend, Jirou chased after the boy. "Jeez, wait up!"

It didn't take long for the duo to get to school since they were lucky enough to live within walking distance, "I told you.. we had… time.." Jirou gasped for air as she pointed at the clock. She barely managed to catch up to Kaminari when he had accidentally bumped into some senior students.

"Yeah… but I still won!" Kaminari tried to boast.

As they settled down in their seats, it was time for class before she knew it. The rest of the morning seemed to drag on forever as each new exam question was more difficult than the last. By the time for lunch rolled around, everyone was more than ready to relax for a bit.

The halls were fairly quiet until everyone bought their lunch and sat in their typically groups, Jirou with the rest of what Kirishima had proclaimed the Bakusquad.

Jirou watched as Kaminari eagerly dug into his food, only to complain shortly after. "Why do I always get the bad lunches?"

"The food here is never bad," Jirou took a spoonful of whatever Kaminari had gotten. It tasted normal enough, but the sauce was probably too sweet to Kaminari's liking. "You just always pick based off the pictures and forget that you're such a picky eater." She said while switching plates with him.

"Hey Kaminari, what are you going to do the day that Jirou isn't with you?" Mina asked, failing to hide her smirk. "It seems like you'd starve to death if she wasn't around to baby you."

Jirou knew what Mina was doing, but didn't want to make a scene in front of the boys. Mina always liked to bring up that Kaminari and Jirou acted too close to just be friends. Mina wasn't entirely wrong, but Jirou was't going to confess her feelings for Kaminari in front of everyone that easily.

"What are you talking about? I'll always be with Kyouka," Kaminari wrapped an arm around Jirou's shoulders like he had done so many times before and rubbed his cheeks against her own.

Mina giggled as the rest of the group only sighed at the overly affectionate duo. "So then you're not worried about Jirou dating someone else?" A chill ran up Jirou's back as Kaminari's grip tightened around her.

Before Kaminari could respond, Jirou shoved his hands off of her. "Get off of me already. You still stink from this morning's run," she complained.

"Oh, I forgot about that!" Kaminari chuckled. The conversation quickly sidetracked, as Jirou had hoped, towards the last set of exams that after noon. Jirou tried not to give a second thought to what Mina said and focused on her exams. Unfortunately, her thoughts kept going back to questioning "what if."

 _What if he does like me?_

 _What if we end up dating?_

 _What if we break up but we're still in the same class?_

 _What if… we don't break up and things stay the same, but only better?_

Once exams were over, Jirou decided on something spontaneous. It could have been Mina's pushiness that got to her, or the way Kaminari had been acting that day, but this was it. She needed to tell Kaminari how she felt.

* * *

"Can we just stay as friends?" Jirou didn't need super powers to know that the pounding in her ear was coming from the sound of her heart breaking. What else did she expect? There they stood behind the school's gym where they would eat mock other people's confessions. She thought that it was going to be different for her but she was completely, utterly wrong.

"Yeah, we'll always be friends," she forcefully said, as she noticed how Kaminari instantly looked relieved. Kaminari Denki was a bigger idiot than she could have ever imagined.

"Great! I was scared there for a second. I thought I was going to lose my best friend," Kaminari said, as he started to scratch the back of head. "Besides, it would be kind of weird if we started dating, right?"

"Totally weird," Jirou replied as she stared back at the ground. She wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to keep up this facade as tears started to form in her eyes.

"See! It's not like we'd make a good couple anyways. You're probably better off with some artsy musician? Like the quiet type with crazy hair and-"

"And someone with more brains than you, right? Ha!" He had gone too far. "I was probably over thinking all of this," Jirou grimaced as she turned her back to him. It was one thing to reject her, but telling her what type of person best suited her was the last straw. "I'm going to run an errand so I'll be leaving first."

"Didn't you want to go to that café? I'll go with-"

"Just forget it!" Jirou took a deep breath to try and steady her voice. "Please Denki… Forget today ever happened."

"Wait, Kyouka!" Kaminari yelled out as Jirou turned around the corner of the gym and sprinted towards the front gates. She wouldn't let him see her tears even if it meant running all the way home. The worst part of it all was that she knew he wouldn't follow her. This would be the one time that he wouldn't chase after her.

With that, Jirou finally felt the tears run down her face. All she could do now was bite down on her tongue to try and feel something other than the pain in her chest swallowing her whole.


	2. Regret

Kaminari wasn't ready to go back to school.

He still felt horrible about what happened on the last day. It wasn't that he didn't like Jirou; in fact, he did like her.

A lot.

He didn't know what it would be like without her and being in a relationship would mean having to risk losing her if things didn't work out.

That's why he gave her some space after the confession. Knowing that his parents would probably find out through Jirou's folks, he asked if he could spend the summer with his grandparents out in on the countryside. And, that is where he stayed the entire break until he made the trip back home late last night.

Now looking back, it looked like he was trying to avoid her which may have made things worse.

 _It would explain why she didn't answer any of my messages._

He scrolled through his phone as he got to what he had sent. Not really messages, but mostly pictures random things he thought would make her smile.

The house cat sleeping on top of Grandpa's head.

Grandmother's garden of sunflowers.

A few other pictures were sent, but the last one was special.

Sunflowers were the first flowers he had ever given Kyouka and the first ones she ever received. Although, He did get into a lot of trouble for yanking those flowers from his grandmother's beloved garden but it was the best present six year-old Denki could come up with for Kyouka's birthday on short notice.

It was the first time she had spent the summer with the Kaminari family since her parents' were going on tour and Kaminari may have convinced the all of the folks with a few tears that Jirou was better off playing with him in the countryside than traveling around with some music junkies.

Looking back at sweet moment like those, Kaminari couldn't help but feel flustered every time Jirou's face came to mind.

"We've had fights before. Shoot, Jirou didn't talk to me for 12 days that one time I broke her favorite headphones," Kaminari mumbled as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep. However, it was hard to ignore the little voice that kept saying this was bigger than that.

She meant everything to him and he didn't want to change what they had. Yet, he couldn't deny that he felt as if his body was buzzing with electricity when Jirou said that she liked him. "I should probably talk things out with her at school," Kaminari said to himself as he finally got out of bed.

Kaminari didn't expect to see Jirou during the walk to school considering that he going to later than usual. It was slightly on purpose just to avoid the confrontation too early in the morning. He would rather see her from a far and wait until lunch or after school to talk. If he was lucky, he would be able to manage a not so awkward greeting in class.

"That's if she's willing to talk to me," he muttered as he stood outside the classroom door. Much to Kaminari's surprise, he was greeted by various greetings from people already sitting at their desks, but no Jirou.

"Hey Kaminari, how was your break?" said Kirishima Eijirou as he walked over to meet Kaminari at his desk. The spiky red-headed boy had become a good friend of Denki's for the mere fact that the guy was too good of a person for his own sake.

"It was alright. I was at my grandparent's the whole time. How was the beach?"

"Ah right! Sorry dude, you and Jirou didn't go with the rest of us. It was fun, but hopefully we can all meet up next time!"

"Yeah, that would be great," Kaminari responded as he peeked over to Yaoyorozu's desk only to see her chatting away with Todoroki. "Hey, have you seen Jirou yet?"

"She's not here yet. It's kind of weird though. I don't think anyone was able to get in contact with her over break," Kirishima pondered.

Kaminari wanted to push for details but time had run out as Aizawa-sensei strolled in. Everyone rushed to their seats and the room was dead silent by the time the teacher had reached his desk.

"Summer is over so everyone better be prepared. We will be discussing some of the major events that are coming up in the next few weeks," Aizawa-sensei started to explain. Unfortunately, no one was paying attention as they were staring at the unexplained empty seat.

"Jirou is no longer attending UA. She officially transferred out of the school during summer break," said the teacher as though it was something as simple as a room change for the next lesson. The class was completely quiet as everyone took time to process the news.

Kaminari didn't know what to think as he felt his stomach drop. "S-she's gone?" he choked out, breaking the silence, "No way… This is a joke, right? Why would she leave without saying anything?"

Aizawa looked a bit surprised that all of his students were hearing the news for the first time. "This isn't a joke. You just have to accept the facts. Students transfer out of this school all of the time and it shouldn't come as a surprise if a few more of your classmates choose to leave in the years to come, regardless of grades."

 _"She would have told me though,"_ Kaminari thought, " _There's no way this is true."_

The sound of the chair hitting the ground scared the whole class out of shock along with Kaminari storming out the front door. "Kaminari, get back here!"

"I got this Shouta," shouted Present Mic. He had been patiently waiting outside the classroom for Aizawa-sensei to finish so he could begin his English lesson.

"Oy, Kaminari" Present Mic was able to easily catch up to Kaminari and place a hand on his shoulder, "Whatever it is you're going to do can wait until after school. You can't afford to miss classes with your rank."

Present Mic was also a friend of Jirou's family considering they had all worked for the same studio for years. He was a musician turn teacher but hopefully he could be a friend right now. "Then tell me what's going on Mic because of all people you have to know something!" Kaminari yelled in the empty hallway, causing a few teachers to pop their heads out of their class to investigate the commotion.

"I'm sorry Kaminari but you need to go back to class." Pity was all Kaminari could see in his teacher's eyes. "Everyone makes decisions about what they want to do in life. Jirou made her choice to leave and now it your turn to decide whats best for you."

The rest of the day was a blur. Kaminari knew he'd regret not taking notes later but the only thing on his mind was Jirou Kyouka. Even lunch reminded him of her as he had mistakenly bought the same dish they had exchanged at their last lunch.

It was still too sweet.

Having time to cool down only brought more dread as Kaminari walked home from school. He walked passed his home and stopped in front of what was now an empty house. The Jirou plaque at the front now gone and any traces of the punk rock family that once resided there were gone.

Kaminari waited until dinner to bring up the topic as his parents were obviously avoiding. "Where did they go?"

"W-who? The Jirou's? I-I mean-where did who go?" His father was a stuttering mess. Denki definitely took after him, not just in appearance but personality as well. He never quite sure how to act in a serious moment and would only make matter worse. Denki was exactly like his father.

"Honey, just tell him the truth." his mother said.

"Look kiddo," his dad said, "Life happens and sometimes you just have to go with the flow, you know?"

His mother sighed, "What your father is trying to say is that we're not too sure about what the Jirou's are doing either."

"What?"

His mother started to explain, "We knew for a while that Mika and Kyoutoku were debating about pursuing some new opportunities abroad but it always came to down Kyouka."

"Kyouka and her mother also had plans to spend the summer abroad but that was all she told me. It's more than likely that they found a job they liked while they were over there and depending on who the Jirou's are working for now, they could have a strict contract about what they're working on and would rather keep a low profile about their whereabouts."

"So they're gone and you're just willing to accept that?" His parents looked at each other as though there was still another secret they were keeping from him. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Well, we were able to say our goodbyes to Mika and Kyoutoku when they were here for the official move. You were still with my folks at the time," his father said.

"What about Kyouka? Did she say anything?" Kaminari had never asked so many questions before without getting any real answers. He hoped this was it.

"She wasn't there," His mother cut in. "Did you two have a fight before she left?"

Denki squirmed in his seat as his parents stared him down, "Something like that..."

"Give her some time then. She'll reach out to you once she starts feeling home sick. Don't expect a lot of details but she'll come around to visit eventually. That is, as long you apologized for whatever stupid thing you did this time," His father spat in-between chews, earning a jab from Kaminari's mother.

Kaminari excused himself from dinner as he could feel the tears drip from the corner of his eyes.

 _How was he supposed to apologize when she wouldn't even speak to him?_ Kaminari thought as he clutched his chest. The heaviness in his heart was getting worse so he took shelter under the covers of his bed and decided that sleep would be the only way he could see his dear friend for now.

* * *

One time skip coming right up! If you're reading this update just as it came out then know that chapter 3 will be out within the hour!

I know the story line is super sad right now but I promise you there will NOT be any character deaths/near-death incidents or anything along those lines. Feel free to ask any questions or make any comments below!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Found

**-6 years later-**

 _Buzz buzz buzz_

Kaminari tiredly reached out for his phone that was buzzing away on his desk. The blinking screen showed a picture of his shark-toothed friend so he had no choice but to answer, "Kirishima, why are you calling me at," Kaminari peeked the alarm clock sitting on the other side of the room. "You are not calling me at four in the morning. Dude, I barely went to bed an hour ago." Kaminari had known Kirishima since high school and it seemed as though college made them even closer friends. So, if he's calling him before the sun was up then it must be for a damn good reason.

"Sorry, man! I thought you would be mad at me if I waited too long to tell you," Kirishima started to explain over the phone.

"Okay, so what is it?" Kaminari said as he stifled a yawn.

"Ah yeah so I was hanging out with Bakugou in his room and he playing music on his laptop while we were talking about stuff and-"

"Kirishima, if this is about Bakugouu getting upset about you biting him again then I think it can wait until later," said Kaminari as he closed his eyes to remember the last time Kirishima spent a solid hour trying to justify his naturally sharp teeth and how his boyfriend Bakugou was being unreasonable for placing a kissing ban until after midterms. "You know he can't be looking like a half-eaten piece of meat every time he needs to do a presentation for class."

"Dude, we weren't making out this time… Okay, maybe a little, but he wasn't mad about that! Anyways, I'm not talking about Bakugou right now. When we were making out, this one song started playing. It seemed really familiar so I asked him about it, but then he got mad and said that I get too easily distracted. I'm just overly observant about what goes on around me, you know?"

"Yeah, observant, if that's what you want to call it."

"Man, that's the same thing Bakugou said. I get enough sass from him. Maybe you should go find someone nice to date so you could adopt some better manners."

"If I remember correctly, you're the one dating the explode-king himself. I am definitely not the one you should be talking to about manners."

"The guy just doesn't know how to properly show his feelings. He's like an angry, little hedgehog that can be cute once you find his soft spot. You… You're just being straight out mean."

"You know what's mean? Calling people in the middle of the night and talking about your boyfriend when you said you wouldn't. Then, you comment on my love life, or should I say lack of a love life. I think I'm allowed to be mean right now," Kaminari huffed. He wasn't normally this easily agitated, but he had a 7:30 AM lecture that he couldn't skip and Kirishima wasn't helping his chances of making it to class on time. Not to mention romance was a touchy subject for Kaminari and Kirishima was fully aware of that.

"Oh, right! I called because of the song! Okay, listen up! Bakugou said that it was by some popular band in overseas but all of their members are actually Japanese. The song I was listening to was actually their first Japanese release."

"M'kay," said Kaminari as he hid under his blanket, letting his mind cool down at the thought of a new band. Music was the one thing Kaminari didn't mind talking about at any hour of the day. It brought back warm memories of a certain punk girl. "So, do they have a weird name or something?"

"You know if Bakugo was listening to them they do. Get this, they're called Decayed Social Skills, but that's not why I'm calling," Kirishima took a short pause before speaking again. "Apparently, the band has a few former UA students."

"That's sweet. Anyone from our class?"

"Ahh well do you remember Tokoyami? He was the guy that would bring his pet bird to class? You can't tell it's him in the video because he's wearing a bird mask, but he plays the guitar!"

"Seriously?! He was a decent guy but he was always saying some weird stuff."

"Are you already getting jealous of Tokoyami's fame and fortune? That's not very manly of you, dude," Kirishima said jokingly.

"Well who wouldn't be at least a little jealous?" While Kaminari did know how to play a few songs on the guitar, being part of a band was beyond his abilities. "Is this some visual kei band because with a name like that and someone wearing a bird mask it seems a little…"

"You'll be surprised when you listen to their stuff. Um… hey there's somebody else that we knew from our class."

"Aside from Bakugou, I don't remember anybody else in our class being able to play…" Memories of dancing fingers and a heavenly voice starting playing in his head, which made Kaminari ask with a sudden urge, "W-Who is it?!"

Kirishima nervously explained, "Do you remember the girl that transferred during our first year of high school? I'm pretty sure you were childhood friends with-"

"KYOUKA?!" Kaminari screamed, as he tried to get up, but ended up falling out of bed. Whether it was from hearing news about Jirou or getting smacked in the face by the floor, the Kaminari was definitely awake now.

"Are you okay, dude? I sent you the link to the song I was talking about. I really think you should watch the video. Call me if you want to talk later, okay? Bye!" Kirishima rushed to end the call. Kaminari looked at his phone as he noticed the link that Kirishima was talking about. It's been years since anyone has mentioned Jirou to him. He was a little scared to see what the link would show after so many years.

After his little meltdown in front of the class and his parents, Kaminari tried to come to terms that his parents had a point. Best friends told each other everything but if Jirou kept this from him then there must have been a reason.

However, it didn't stop him from trying to find anything he could about the missing girl. Unfortunately, it was a search that went straight to nowhere. Even his own parents weren't willing to help him once they pried out of him what had cause Jirou to be so upset with him.

Kaminari also tried searching international news on her parents, however, the last trace of the family he found was Jirou's mom playing in a summer tour reunion. It took him months to accept the fact that she was really gone and to embrace the reality of never seeing her again.

If Kirishima really did send him a link that would lead him to Jirou than it didn't matter how scared he was, he was finally going to get some answers. With a tap of a finger, a video with over a million views started to play.

"No way," Kaminari was in disbelief as he stared at the video. There she was, singing as if she didn't have a care in the world with her long, violet locks and her eyes were covered in heavy make-up but he could recognize that voice anywhere. That was Jirou Kyouka and he finally found her.

* * *

Yes, this is a band AU! I've been messing around with this idea since before the most recent manga chapters so there won't be any actual spoilers or references to that. As for who the rest of the band members are... they'll be announced soon!

Feel free to let me know what you think so far and thank you for reading!


	4. Coffee Plans

"You look like shit," said Bakugo as Kaminari sat down across from him at the small table. The smell of fresh coffee was in the air as the local café that they were in was quickly filling orders for sleepy students. Today, Kaminari was definitely one of them.

"Yeah, well I couldn't really sleep after Kirishima's call last night. Where is he anyways?" Kaminari started to look around for his red-headed friend.

"Hair-for-brains already ordered," Bakugo closed the book that he was reading and pointed behind him. Kaminari tilted his head to see Kirishima waiting for their drinks at the pick-up station. "For the record, I told him that he could have waited until you were awake to tell you."

A yawn escaped Kaminari before he could say, "Its fine. Even if I didn't get to sleep, I did manage to get to my class on time for the first time this term. Besides, it gave me time to get through all of the band's old songs." Bakugo gave him a look but he was being honest. Hearing Jirou's voice again brought back a sense a peace and excitement all at once for Kaminari.

"They're decent. They should be able to reach the top of the charts without a problem." That was a more of a response than what Kaminari expected. Bakugo wasn't someone who shared his thoughts so easily. Most of what he knew about Bakugo was actually second hand information from Kirishima. Despite that, he still considered him a good friend.

"Yeah, it's no surprise that they were pretty popular here right off the bat. I also realized that they all go based off of stage names." No wonder why he couldn't really find much on Jirou, otherwise known as Earphone Jack to the rest of the world.

"That's weird. Maybe she's trying to go for some sort-of mysterious vibe," Kirishima piped in as he walked up to the table and handed Kaminari one of the three drinks he was holding. "Here, this is for the early wake-up call. Is there any chance of actually seeing them here in Japan?

"Thanks and apparently they're coming next week. It's the first time they'll be performing here but all of their tickets are already sold out."

"Then you're pretty much out of luck?" Kirishima asked as his normal can-do attitude fell into a slump. Kaminari never told Kirishima and Bakugo the whole story about Jirou's confession. He didn't want to bother going into the details about how much Jirou leaving really affected him but that didn't mean he was going to give up without a fight now.

Kaminari wouldn't let luck stand decide for him this time. "No, I need to figure something out because there's no way I'm letting this chance go by."

"You're both useless," Bakugo groaned. "Look, they're supposed to have a pop-up concert sometime next Friday. It's an unofficial meet and greet to start off their tour. We would still have to pay to get in but the problem is that they won't be announcing the location until the day of so if you really want to see her that would be your best bet," Bakugo spewed out as though it was common knowledge. The other two just stared at him in anticipation, hoping Bakugo would provide a proper explanation. Of course him being Bakugo, he didn't.

"And how exactly do you know that Bakugo?" asked Kaminari, staring in confusion at the other blond.

"I'm part of an online group that gets special leaks every now and again for releases and stuff so you're fucking welcome," admitted Bakugo.

"Aww babe!" Kirishima gushed as he wrapped an arm around Bakugo's shoulders. "I never thought of you as the type to be a super fanboy!"

The blush on Bakugo's face only grew as he failed to argue, "I'm not a fanboy! I just like listening to good music."

"Thanks Bakugo, I guess I owe you one," Kaminari said. It seems like Bakugo was putting his own research into this as well.

But something didn't feel right as he started to assume that Bakugo may have been keeping this from him, "Wait… exactly how long have you known about them?"

There was a pause before Bakugo looked up from his drink. "About a year… I was listening to a western radio station when their song came up. Is there a problem with that?"

There was a HUGE problem with that. "So you've been keeping this from me for a whole year?"

"Watch yourself, Sparky. I know what you're getting at and I'm not someone you want to pick a fight with," Bakugo grunted from his side of the table. Calling Kaminari by that nickname wasn't helping. After the Jirou left, Sparky stuck because Kaminari became known for letting his emotions get the best of him.

Before things could get worse, Kirishima intervened between the two, "Kaminari, he didn't have a clue that Jirou was the lead singer. Actually, he didn't have a clue who anybody else in the band was until I pulled out some pictures to prove they were that same people."

"It's not like you look up every single person you listen to," Bakugo scoffed. "It's stupid for you to get worked up about it now."

"You're right," Kaminari sighed in defeat. Aside from each member having a stage name, the punk goth aesthetic the band embraced did transform the band quite a bit. He really didn't have a reason to blame Bakugo. "So, there's nothing we can do until Friday?"

"No, and even then there's no guarantee we'll get to the place before they cut the line," Bakugo explained. The guys left it at that and Bakugo muttered an agreement to send them the name of the location as soon as the information was released.

With nothing else left to say, Kaminari drank his coffee. If he waited a couple of years to get news about his childhood friend then a few more days wouldn't be a problem. At least, he hoped his patience would bring the opportunity to see to her.

* * *

Hey everyone! Apologizes for taking forever and a month to update! While this chapter may seem on the short side there will be another update tomorrow night because I ended up having an awkward transition and decided to just split it into two. Anyways...

Special thanks to those of you who have left reviews!

Thanks for reading~


End file.
